


Broken Rules and Consequences [Podfic]

by Redring91



Series: Broken Rules and Consequences [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: -Every Time Lord knows that the First Rule of Time is that it is forbidden for you to interact with any of your other selves.The Doctor becomes the only one to truly understand the reason why.-
Relationships: The Doctor & His Other Selves
Series: Broken Rules and Consequences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/72546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 01 - The Beginning (If there ever is such a thing)

-

56 years of Doctor Who today, and 6 years into my Broken Rules and consequences fanfic! I've started recording a podfic - my first attempt at doing so.

I've uploaded the M4A file to Google Drive, which doesn't seem to be compatible with AO3's embedding feature, so the hyperlink is below.

-01-

The First Rule: Chapter 1: The Beginning (If there ever is such a thing) [Podfic]

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gfhTVeeKg74Q0QQ0csQTd5s1BvGp1ngR/view?usp=sharing>

Length: 8:48

-

Notes: Beginning Theme taken from Doctor Who episode An Unearthly Child.

-


	2. 02 - The Three Doctors (One)

-

-02-

The First Rule: Chapter 2: The Three Doctors (One) [Podfic]

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=10nzjLKB4atJ7SMC9Q5_wDXyRlV-WD7HH>

Length: 13:57

Format: M4A File

-

Notes: Beginning Theme taken from Doctor Who episode The Three Doctors.

-


	3. 03 - The Five Doctors (One)

-

-03-

The First Rule: Chapter 3: The Five Doctors (One) [Podfic]

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OsgTW6xmLEA6YvgiwoLrxdfjDC83PBxT>

Length: 45:02

Format: M4A File

-

Notes: Beginning Theme taken from Doctor Who episode The Five Doctors (Special Edition).

-


End file.
